HOUSE
by KamiKaze Me
Summary: Some people on their way of building their respective career. Friendship-Crush-Love-Jealousy. A story of some future Doctors.


HOUSE This is my version of house. Well needless to say it's just the name which match my story and the show otherwise here's no Dr huose neither his team but yea I have Dr S and our CID team in this story Z:p

Again I want to remind you guys I am very much busy with my stuffs and want to leave this site but whenever i say something you used to protest which results in dropping of my idea. And when i write for you i only receive 13-14 reviews! Is it fair? Well I know I am not a multi couple writer thats why i don't use to hope to get a lots of reviews from you. It's very tough to update stories through phone but I am updating. It will be nice if you review.

I cant update Kismat connection through phone as that story needs a lot of editing stuffs which i cant provide through my phone. I am so sorry about that. But I will definately try to update... I said try no promises. Not aspecting your reviews for this one but still your reviews are always welcome as well.

It's a story about some medical students who are doing their internship.

"Hi, this is Dr Tarika and i am gonna introduce you to my kamina friends. Well ye kahawat toh sunahi hoga ki 'Har ek friend Kamina hota hai' well well well you all already know my friends but still i want you to introduce with my friends." A girl wearing white apron with a handcam entered in a room which seemed to be a canteen. There were some people, all wearing white aprons. The girl didnt seem to be botherd by theme. She continued with her video recordings. "So, its an important day today. Important day for all us because Today we all going to start the first day of our last four months of internship."

"Oh c'mon Tarika! Its definately not a good news for us." A boy shouted from one corner and Tarika immediately turn her camera toward him. "Is it a good news guys?" He asked for everyone's attention.

"Noooooooo" Everyone chorused.

"See... Its not a good news." The boy gave a smirk.

"Well, toh Dr Rajat, the future cardiologist thinks it's not a good news at all? But Dr Rajat let me finish first. Can I?" She asked his permission and he returned a nod in response before concentrating in his drink.

"Thank you Dr Rajat. Toh where i was?Yea here. Its an important day because... because today we all are going to join those departments in which we are going to build our career. Now isn't it a good news say?"

"Yesssss" again everyone sang.

"I would like to wish you all best of luck. Stay tuned with Tarika."

She shut down her camera and moved toward her friends. "Hey! How are you all?"

"Never better." said a black long haired girl.

"Tasha, hows your toothache?" Tarika asked another girl of that group.

"Much better. I'm gonna kill that idiot if i ever get a chance." She pressed her teeth.

"Who?" Asked the previous girl.

"That Dr Suhash, who else. Btw Purvi you never told me you too want to be a surgeon!" Tasha demanded.

"I ain't." Purvi protested. "You're listening to this git (pointing toward Tarika)? Just because she had got the chance to spend her last four months in surgery ward that definately doesn't mean everybody is going to enjoy that."

Oh darling! OT is OT reee. OT mei hi anesthesiologist ki jarurat parti hai. Thori garbaar ho gai but Dr Maan promised you na that he will help you with the anesthesia, so chill."

Purvi rolled her eyes in irritation.

"I'm supper excited. eeeeppiiii Children ward!" Tasha exclaimed.

"Me too. Eepppiii Surgery ward!" Tarika exclaimed too.

"But I'm supper nervous." said Rajat. "Dr Sah is so strict. He's gonna eat me."

"Relax. He's vegeterian." Purvi stated and laughed out loudly and others joined her.

.  
>Here in another table A boy was totally lost in his book 'Davidson'. He looked beside him to find his friend staring a girl in the opposite table.<p>

"You may just ask her." He suggested his friend.

"Huh! kuch kaha tumne?" His friend responded.

"Haan. Maine kaha tum usse ekbaar puch k toh dekho?"

"Kya?"

"Tumhara saar." He shook his head and again concentrated in his book.

His friend looked down in embarrassment.

"Hey!" Tarika moved toward them. "Hows you Daya?"

"Good." They boy answered looking up from his book. "You?"

"Good as well. Abhi se parai? You bookworm."

"Oh yea, tum ye keh rahi ho? You are a bookworm as well in case you forget."

"oh shut up." Tarika demanded.

Here the other boy ran his fingers through his hair making them a mess.

"Hello Abhi! How are you?" Tarika turned to another person, her eyes were fixed on his hair.

"Fine. How ar..." He stopped as he noticed her fixed gaze on his hair. He tried to fix them but there's no use.

"Nice hair style." She teased him and turned to leave. " Bye Daya. See you at lunch. Best of luck." She left.

"I told you do something with your hair.' He smirked to his friend.

' I think she likes it better in this way." Abhi smirked back.

"c'mon hurry up. Daas minute mei round start ho jaiga. Dr Kapoor late honna bilkul pasand nahi karte." Daya stood up.

"Tu jana. Tujhe unke good list mei rehna hai. main unke goodlist mei rehke kya karunga. Main bus tere saath rehna chahta tha isliye ye ward akhir mei choose kia tha, worna mujhe koi interest nahi hai medicine mei." Abhi didnt stood up to leave.

" Chhaal!" Daya dragged him toward the exit without listening to him.

Dayq, Abhijeet, Tarika, Rajat, Tasha and Purvi left the cafeteria. (more characters to come)

A-N:-:-:-

I know its short. But i just want to know whether i should post the story or not because i had already lost interest in cid ff so all of my updates will solely depends on your response only. So keep encouraging me with your reviews otherwise I'm in no mood to update any of my stories before my prof examination got finished (Before sept i mean :p)

HEY! Its the month of love.. i mean the month of love is in its way.. I want to make this month special with loads of abhirika stories from each of the abhirika lovers/supporters Will you help me with this?/ please please please post stories on abhirika in February pl_zzzzzzzzzz.

plz rvw

kk.


End file.
